


Siempre Quema: Underswap

by Andromeda_Schwarz



Series: Forever Burning [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manipulative Sans, Multi, Natural Disaster, Protective Papyrus, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Innocent, Tags will be added as we go, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Schwarz/pseuds/Andromeda_Schwarz
Summary: It's a Beautiful Day outside, the birds are singing and children are playing in the central square park, it's a wonderful day to relax and enjoy the harmony of Humans and Monsters getting along, though something will always happen regardless. You are thrown into the lives of the Skeleton Brothers after an unsuspecting devastating earthquake wrecks havoc on the city.You never would've thought your life could have so much excitement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a Series that will happen after Potent Flower is finished, it takes place in the same Universe so to speak, it'll be explained further as Potent Flower finishes up although that won't be for a long time, hopefully, I'm able to properly tie things together along with the continuation of Potent Flower, and don't worry I've been working on that too.

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfuE5SeWxkU)

Gazing up at the bright blue sky you felt a calming sensation run over you. The sun felt nice on your skin and you let out a contented hum as you stand up from your place on the ground. You bring you gaze down to the sparkling lake in front of you surrounded by a gorgeous meadow and you let the serenity of the area wash over you, the pleasant smell of the grass and flowers along with the scent of the water enters your nostrils and you can’t help but wish to stay here forever but you wanted to explore a little. Standing up you brush down your red dress and begin walking up the hill of the park and make sure to wipe your heels on the cement in case any dirt stuck to them.

 

It was a beautiful day outside for a walk and just to get some minor things done, to just take in the area and be happy to be alive. Humming a soft tune, you walk through the bustle of the city, you were in the Monster district and loved seeing all the diverse forms of them, there were humans scattered about here and there but the monsters outnumbered them all. The monsters had been up here for quite a while, and thankfully a majority of humanity was receptive to them, you would always have the ones who caused problems, and it was good that the monsters had prepared for that so no chaos happened, but after Humanity saw how truly kind and peaceful these creatures were, they calmed down entirely and felt completely guilty for what their ancestors did and began to welcome them with open arms.

 

Despite this, most Monsters felt comfortable being around their own kind, which made sense to be wary around the ones who trapped your entire race in a mountain for centuries. But slowly the two races were beginning to mix and that was a beautiful thing to behold, it’s what made this day so much more beautiful, to see the two interacting with each other with no conflict, to see them playing together in the park, it made everything so much brighter and overall better, it was a beautiful harmony of life that made you feel light and made your soul burn brighter.

 

Making your way to the mall as you felt yourself becoming hungry, you were sitting in that park for quite a bit just daydreaming and taking in the surroundings you had completely forgotten about your hunger.

 

Down the stairs in the food court was quite busy and you found yourself a little upset that you would probably have to wait a bit before you got food but then calmed and realized you preferred it to be this way, to be so crowded with both humans and monsters, it made your smile stretch farther.

Making your way through the crowd you found a bench and began to sit down to wait for everything to simmer down a bit, it would make no sense to stand for all that time, might as well just let things calm down, it was around noon so it wasn’t too surprising that the place was packed.

 [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdA8cL_60R0)

As you leaned back and rested your eyes, a powerful rumble began shaking the ground and your eyes snapped open as you saw the people around you beginning to sway and fall over each other at the violent shaking, dread overtook your body as you realized an earthquake was happening and you stood up unsteadily as the tremors increased in their intensity. People began screaming when a beam snapped under the pressure and began falling towards the stairwell needed to descend into the bowl of the food court, you watched in horror as a good amount of people was crushed under the weight of the steel beam, the sickening crunch of bone and scent of blood mixed with dust hitting your nostrils, your eyes watering from the sight and the dust scattering everywhere getting in your eyes along with the splattering of blood, a rustic old smell of copper filled the air with the earthy scent of dust, and it took a bit for you not to throw up on the spot.

 

That’s when people and monsters alike really started panicking and the whole place turned into a stampede of everyone looking for cover and trying to find some way out. Although that would prove difficult with this place being downtown if the magnitude of the earthquake was intense enough some of the buildings outside would start falling too!

 

Shaking yourself of your nausea and fear you began looking around for something to hide under, that would be your best bet instead of trying to push through the crowd. As you began running for cover you noticed a short skeleton monster shaking in absolute fear as another steel beam began falling above him. He was going to get crushed! Why wasn’t he moving?!

 

You made a mad dash for him, the intense shaking and vibrations made it difficult to keep on a straight line towards him, and the heels you were wearing weren’t helping either, you barely made it as you made a hard dive, taking him with you, the impact of crashing onto the marble floor so hard made you cry out in intense pain as the subtle sound of cracking resounded in your ears, but you overlooked it in all of the chaos, you ears rang loudly with the rapid beating of your heart, as you both skidded across the floor, you turned yourself so you took the brunt of the impact against your back and you both crashed into metal wall that was covered by a panel above it and you pressed the monster tight to you as things went to hell in front of you both.

 

The skeleton in your arms was shaking violently and sobs were ripping from him as he witnessed all of the death happening in front of him, you quickly covered his eyes and curled yourself around him as you tried to make sure no whimpers left your mouth, though this was proving difficult with the constant throbbing pain humming through your body, your rapidly beating heart made these palpitations come at a much harder pace.

 

“N-NO! MY BROTHER!” He shouted and began squirming violently and you only held tighter. Trying not to wail in pain as his struggling only caused more pain. “PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS!” You felt yourself breaking as broken cries left his mouth as he cried for his brother but you couldn’t allow him to run out there it was way too dangerous with this earthquake going on.

The tremors increased again and you heard a snap above you and terror went through you as you noticed the thick metal panel beginning to fall. You stood up quick and crossed your arms above your head and the panel crashed onto your arms and you let out a cry of pain as you heard a crunch in one of your forearms. The force of the panel crashing into your arms brought you to a knee and you winced hard as it slammed down on the marble floor below.

 

Sweat poured down your forehead as you struggled hard to hold this up but it wasn’t going to last long at all. You could feel how violently your body was shaking, you were afraid, your teeth were chattering so loudly it sound like bones clacking hard against each other, the sound was a chilling reminder just how real the fear of death was at the moment. The kid was going to have to run while he had a chance, and there was no way you were going to let him get crushed by this thing!

 

“RUN KID! I CAN’T HOLD THIS MUCH LONGER!” You screamed and tears began running down your face as you gritted your teeth trying to push through the white-hot pain going through your body, you were probably going to pass out eventually from it. You probably weren’t going to have enough time to escape from under it with how damaged your leg was. But that was fine if he could get out.

 

“PAPYRUS? PAPYRUS HELP! HELP THE HUMAN!” Your mind registered the recognition in his voice and you tried to look over and saw a taller figure moving towards you but couldn’t focus for too long. You let out another wail of pain as the beam pushed down harder on you and your leg was forced harder into the ground. Your heels were skidding making hot scraping marks on the ground from you trying to keep your stance but it was inevitable.

 

“Hnnngh...kid… _run…_ please! I… c…can’t… h-HLK!” You winced as someone roughly snatched you and your stomach lurched as your eyes were covered in static, soon before you knew it you could see the brightness of the sun and you fell hard on the ground and cried out as your leg bent unpleasantly and you retched onto the grass despite nothing being in your stomach, to begin with, you shivered as you felt boney hands grab your hair softly and held it back as you vomited up fluids, your stomach was empty but you couldn’t stop the heaving. 

 

When it finally stopped, you could only pant heavily as your vision blurred badly from the pain. You could taste blood in your mouth. You hoped it was yours oddly. It made you sick to your stomach at the thought that someone’s else’s blood had splattered onto your face. It was so much death in that mall it was a miracle you made it out alive.

 [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESC5t4py0Hs)

“H-human…t-thank you…you…saved my life…” You nodded and rolled over from the spot you puked and winced when you saw the state of your leg. You looked up to analyze their features. The one you saved was short and stout, a soft looking face despite it being bone and with bright, blue star-like eyes. He wore a blue bandanna around his neck and had bright blue boots on, though they were coated with a thick layer of dust and speckles of blood were there. It almost made you heave again.

 

Standing next to him was a significantly taller skeleton, this must’ve been the one the short one was shouting for, Papyrus? He wore an orange hoodie and had on jeans with orange sneakers. He was breathing hard and was analyzing your figure, you were really injured and you were sure quite a few of your bones were broken, it probably was pretty sickening for skeleton to see that. It was probably like losing a limb for them.

 

Breathing hurt pretty bad too. When you dove for the small skeleton you must’ve slammed really hard onto the ground and cracked something. You were going to be out of commission for a while.

 

“hey…kiddo…I can’t thank you enough for saving my bro…” You closed your eyes and nodded, everything hurt. You were only beginning to realize it now since all of your adrenaline was leaving you. There was still the present sound of the ringing in your ears, it made hearing difficult and it was a consistent pain reaching your eyes as well, you hoped that you hadn’t hurt your skull.

 

“i…wasn’t going to let a kid die…let anyone else die if I could s-save them,” you coughed up and finally saw some blood spatter onto your hand when you tried to block the younger one from  seeing it, you felt how your eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sight, your hands were shaking badly and caked in dust, whether it be from the building or from other monsters. This was a real tragedy you had just survived.

 

“I’m…glad that I could save him…” you smiled weakly at him and they both looked scared at each other, you were having a harder time seeing them, you were sure you hadn’t hit your head so it must’ve been the intense pain making it hard for you to see. Plus, all the dust in the area wasn’t helping.

Looking around you could see you were back where you had started…at the park…although it was deathly quiet…most people and monsters alike had gotten the hell out of here when the quakes started and you could see quite a few of the taller buildings had fallen over, it was unusual for this area to experience earthquakes and one with such intensity at that, so the buildings weren’t reinforced to withstand something this kind of natural disaster, no doubt though after this the city would make sure to do so.

 

“h-hey…kiddo I can’t…teleport anymore…I burned a lot of magic…looking for my bro…our house is closer than the hospital…we could heal you there.” You nodded and you let it sit in the back of your mind that he mentioned teleporting. So, that’s how you guys had gotten out. There was no other way otherwise…after the first beam had fallen the stairs leading down to the food court had been crushed and everyone down there was pretty much trapped. It would be a miracle if anyone else survived.

 

“Please…” you whispered, anything to help stop this pain, you let out a yell when the taller one picked you up softly, your limbs shifted and it agitated your leg, the splintered bone hitting muscle tissue and you wanted to cry. But you held strong, but it was so much.

 

“it’s okay…I gotcha…” Papyrus whispered softly, he began walking slowly, he himself seemed to be pretty tired, the heavy breathing letting you know that. He probably was in a panic looking for his brother.

 

“sans…lets go…” you heard a sound of approval coming from the smaller skeleton and you all set off walking, your arm swayed loosely away from you and you winced a little, you knew it was bruised pretty badly from attempting to stop that panel from crashing on you and the Skeleton apparently named Sans.

 

You wheezed and the sound that came out was rather hurtful, it sounded winded and you coughed a bit more. Sans walked to his brother’s side and softly grabbed your hand and rubbed over your knuckles soothingly and it helped a little surprisingly.

 

“Papyrus, the human was so cool…!” Sans was trying to show his excitement but seemed kind of worried about raising his voice around you, they didn’t know if you hit your head and people who had a concussion could sometimes be sensitive to sound.

 

“not too loud sans…” Papyrus let out a small laugh but still continued to listen to his brother.

 

“But it was so cool! They were so heroic, they even stopped that steel panel from crushing us! I didn’t know humans were so strong.” You let out a small smile at the praise, you were glad you saved him, he exhibited a type of youth and excitement that needed to be treasured and you were glad you could protect it.

 

“Humans…can get strong under pressure…” you wheezed out but were feeling better with the positivity. “We get something called an adrenaline rush, it’s a response our body gets when we’re in danger…There was this one time…a child got stuck under a car…and his mother saw and mustered the strength to lift the car entirely to get her child out…it’s amazing what we can do for those we love…” You smiled softly at him and you noticed the flush on his cheeks, it was blue and rather adorable.

 

“hey…kiddo…try not to fall asleep…alright?” you only nodded and watched him as he walked to their house. He was really tall…probably around 6’5? Definitely taller than you, his brother was much shorter probably only around 5’5. You were about an inch taller than him. Even with the pain coursing through your body it was hard not to fall asleep, the odd humming coming from Papyrus’ body was beginning to lull you to sleep, not to mention the slow pace walk he was doing so he didn’t agitate your wounds too much.

 

“Are we there yet…” you let out a sleepy hum and he only glanced down at you worried, he began picking up the pace a bit and the jostling helped keep you up a bit though you wish it was faster. You really wanted to sleep now, hopefully, the pain would stop if you did.

 

“Made it!” Came the relieved shout from Papyrus and he moved quick to the couch and rested you on it gently. “Sans! Come here please!” You heard the loud pounding on the floor and Sans was next to you and a green glow was emitting from his covered hands and you felt a comforting warmth come over your body.

 

“That…feels better…” You were able to sit up a bit but you noticed that your bone in your leg wasn’t exactly healing, it really couldn’t with it being out of place, your forearms were only cracked surprisingly but your leg was in much worse shape it seemed, you could actually see the bone protruding out of it and the brothers must’ve noticed the look on your face.

 

“we’re…gonna have to set that if we wanna heal you properly.” You swallowed nervously and nodded, you could deal with it, you had to if you wanted to _walk_. Papyrus moved to the end of the couch and lifted your legs onto his lap, then he gently grabbed the broken one with his large hands and looked at you.

 

“uh…here kiddo…” Papyrus took off his hoodie to your surprise and you found yourself gaping at the shape his body took, despite him being skeletal he looked surprisingly…muscular oddly, it was the way his black tank top fit him. It was rather alluring. You didn’t let your shock show for too long and grabbed his hoodie weakly, you understood why he was giving it to you and you bit onto it hard.

 

“alright…1…2…3!” A blood-curdling scream was loud even through the muffled fabric of Papyrus’ hoodie, as he snapped the bone back in place with one motion and you could see how he winced from the sound, whether it be from the bone out your scream, maybe both. Regardless your bones were ready to be healed now. You could relax a bit as all the pain was beginning to melt away, there was still some soreness but it was much more manageable now after the healing.

 

“Hah…okay…that’s…about as much as I can do…” Sans was heaving hard, he must’ve used quite a bit of magic. You smiled at him sweetly.

 

“Thank you so much…” He blushed and looked away shyly as he stood.

 

“BUT OF COURSE, IT IS ONLY RIGHT THAT I THE MAGNIFICIENT SANS PAY YOU BACK FOR YOUR HEROIC DEED!” You smile widened and you couldn’t help but feel overjoyed that you met him. He let out a long yawn and you could see the weariness in his stance.

 

“Ugh…That being said…I think I’m going to sleep…I used too much magic…” With that he said an early goodnight and began walking up the stairs, his body obviously feeling heavy. After he entered the door you moved to stand up, you wheezed when you tried though, the soreness was still immense and you fell to a knee, wrapping an arm around your stomach as you tried to steady yourself.

 

You felt Papyrus wrap his arm your waist and he balanced you against his hip while he looked at you oddly. “where are you going?” he seemed lost.

 

“Home? I really appreciate you guys helping me but staying here is kind of imposing, isn’t it?” You gave a wry smile and tried to step forward but his grip remained strong and you gave him an odd look.

 

“like hell you are…you can barely move on your own.” His gaze became more intense and sharp as he seemed stern with you staying here. “you’re not imposing at all, you saved my bro, stars you saved my bro i don’t know what I’d do without him!” His voice reflected his pure glee at his brother being alive. You smiled knowing you were able to keep a family happy.

 

“plus…it’s still pretty dangerous…you’re weak from that incident and we might still have some aftershocks, and a lot of these buildings still might fall, and i might not be there to save you this time.” He winked at you and you let out a weak laugh, but eventually nodded seeing his logic, he helped you back onto the couch and you winced at the pain that went up your back, though you were able to relax after a bit.

 

“I really thought I was going to die you know…it was horrible…I have no idea how much your brother saw…but…god…the first thing that sent everyone into a panic was when this steel beam fell over and it crushed a bunch of people waiting in line for some food…” You felt how your body trembled at recalling the recent memory. “You could… _hear_ how their bones cracked and how the air smelled of blood and monster dust scattered everywhere, that’s when everything went to hell.” You whispered softly, you were surprised he even heard you, but you needed this off your chest now.

 

“While I was looking for somewhere to hide under I saw your brother, he looked so terrified and was looking at the second steel beam about to fall over and it almost crushed him, but I made it over there in time and dived taking him with me, I guess that’s when I cracked my ribs. Though I was able to get us to safety for a moment,” you let out a sigh, you could still feel your ears ringing from all of the structure of the building falling down and the loud screams of everyone reaching everywhere. “That’s when it got worse and that damn panel that was supposed to protect us collapsed and I blocked it from crushing us with my arms but ending up cracking the bones in my arms…and breaking my leg from the force,” You turned to him and gave him a tired smile. “I thought I was going to die, I couldn’t hold it much longer and I wanted him to run for safety but he kept calling for you…thankfully you came and got us both out of there in time.”

 

A look of guilt crossed his features and you wondered why.

 

“I shouldn’t of let him out of my sight…” His tone sounded so bitter and he slumped against the couch looking out the window, the whole city seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust and debris, it was horrible.

 

“Don’t blame yourself for this, no one can predict when an earthquake can strike…” You closed your eyes and you felt yourself slump slightly. You felt your head collide with his shoulder and a sound of surprise went through him before he relaxed.

 

“yeah…I know…let’s just get some sleep kiddo…alright?” you nodded and he shifted you guys so you were laying on top of him, he was kind of hard but you were about to ignore it in turn for the warmth he gave off. It was more than enough to help you sleep, and so you did.

 

The sound of loudly clanging pots and pans woke you from your sleep, you shot up quickly and was immediately pressed back down to your prone position, looking down you noticed Papyrus was still under you sleeping, he had his arms wrapped securely around your waist and it was preventing you from getting up, it was rather comfortable and you weren’t really tempted to get up. Though your movement must’ve jostled him awake a bit.

 

“kid…go back to sleep…” His voice was pretty sleep heavy and hoarse sounding. He tugged down on you and you crashed a bit ungracefully onto his rib cage, a bit of the wind getting knocked out of you. You groaned a little as you were reminded of the soreness in your body. Relaxing you allowed yourself to rest on his chest and closed your eyes. You couldn’t really find it in yourself to fall back to sleep. It must’ve been Sans making all that noise.

 

“PAPYRUS STOP CANOODLING THE HUMAN!” You jolted again just for Papyrus to pull you back down, he certainly was the clingy one. You let out another groan as you were pressed a little too firmly against him.

 

“five more minutes’ sans…” You shivered a little as his sleep-addled voice groaned right into your ear. He had a nice voice you noticed. He must’ve noticed your reaction because he gripped you tighter and nuzzled into your neck a bit. Almost as to tease you, a small pout formed on your face as it was becoming more apparent he was messing with you, picking up instantly on how his voice affected you.

 

“NO! WE ALL MUST EAT AFTER AN EXHAUSTING DAY!” Now that he mentioned it, you were quite famished and you were craving something to eat. Now that you focused, you could smell taco meat coming from the kitchen and your mouth water almost instantly at the smell, this type of food was one of your favorites!

You struggled more and more and eventually, Papyrus relented, finding it too much trouble to keep you on top of him, getting in the way of further sleep. You sat up, straddling him a little as you wiped your mouth trying to get rid of the accumulating drool that was forming there due to your hunger.

“Those are tacos I smell, right? Please tell me it’s tacos…” You were practically whining and Sans seemed to beam when you had pinpointed his meal, practically bouncing on his toes in his excitement and also your desire to eat his food as well.

“YES HUMAN! I SHALL BRING YOU A PLATE!” He happily bounded back into the kitchen to make you, and you assumed his brother a plate, you let out a happy sigh at the thought of finally getting some food.

 

“well well well…this is quite a pleasant way to wake up…” A jolt of warmth went up your spine as you looked down to see Papyrus looking at you with his eyes half-lidded, a fresh just woken up look on him as he rested his hands on your hips. Flustered beyond belief you bolted up to the other side of the couch so you weren’t touching.

“oh stars! nyeh heh heh! what are you a cat?” Papyrus was clutching his…stomach? As he was laughing heartily at your reaction. Now that you thought about it, the way you jumped back at him was much like a surprised cat and you couldn’t help but giggle a bit too along with his contagious laughter.

“It’s good to see that you and the human are up now!” Sans came in beaming at you and his brother getting along and you smiled sweetly back at him, in his hands he held a platter nicely decorated with Tacos and salsa dip in the center, you could feel yourself beginning to drool again and had to swallow to keep from embarrassing yourself.

“Thank you, Sans this looks, delicious!” You felt your fingertips twitching, as soon as that platter hit the table you immediately grabbed a taco and began eating it rather ravenously, you could feel embarrassed about it later you were starving right now.

 

The taste was amazing! The meat was flavorful but not too heavy which prevented it from being too salty, the tomatoes were nice and fresh and left a lovely taste on your tongue and the cheese was warm and melted pleasantly in your mouth. A moan came up your throat and you closed your eyes and savored the taste.

 

“Oh gosh, Human you really enjoy my tacos!” You opened your eyes and saw Sans staring at you with this odd expression but he was definitely pleased that you enjoyed his food so much, you don’t know why he seemed liked that, this food was great!

You swallowed and nodded eagerly, “This is absolutely amazing! We should cook together sometimes it would be fun! Hey, maybe you can even teach me some tips!” He was practically bouncing with happiness and you were almost getting a contact high of happiness just from him alone, it was infectious and it made the atmosphere really enjoyable.

 

After you guys ate you were leaning back against the couch sitting between Sans and Papyrus, you were trying not to doze off again but after eating so much you were getting sleepy. You shouldn’t fall asleep again and the food almost seemed to help with your pain relief, maybe Sans had put some magic in it?

You place your hands on your knees and arch your back like a cat and pleasant pops came from you, a sound of relief coming from you. You didn’t notice it but both Sans and Papyrus flushed a bit at the sound but quickly got over it.

You stood up and twisted your torso and then began to walk to the door.

“Well, thank you for healing me up and feeding me, I feel so much better now thanks to your hospitality. But I must get back home.” You gave them a departing smile and then went to turn only to crash right into Papyrus’ chest. Whoa!

“Man you’re eager to leave, I’ll teleport you there, it’s pretty dark out and you shouldn’t be walking around by yourself.” You couldn’t really argue with that and only nodded, you let out a squeak when you felt Sans hug you from behind almost nuzzling into your back, the gesture was oddly comforting.

“I want to come too!” You nodded to give your consent to them coming and gave your address to them.

“I’ve been pretty close to that area before, hold on.” Papyrus wrapped an arm around both you and Sans and the static returned, this time you closed your eyes, the sudden burst of it was a little painful.

When you opened your eyes you could see your house on the other side of the street.

Or what was left of it.

A Good chunk of the neighborhood, in fact, had been levelled by the quake, you felt a jolt of fear of your neighbors being caught under the rubble but upon closer inspection you noticed rescue workers going about the rubble to help people out and some of your neighbors were visible picking up the remnants of their homes.

“Man…I should gather what I can find and start heading to a shelter.” You crossed the badly cracked street careful not to slip as you navigated through the rubble of your home, you could find the remains of your dresser and was relieved to see that while your clothes were dusty they were still salvageable.

 

“Nonsense human! You can stay with us! It’s the least we can do after you saved my life!” You looked up at him in surprise and your throat constricted as unbelievable joy rushed through your system, before you could even stop yourself you hugged him tightly and let out a shaky breath not wanting to cry in front of him, he hugged you back eagerly and you were slightly shocked at the thickness of his form and odd firmness, how had you not noticed it before?

You let out a small hum when he rubbed your head the gesture was incredibly comforting and was lulling you to sleep. You pulled away before you fell asleep in his arms.

“Thank you…I’ll…just gather what I can and we can go back…alright?” He gave an understanding pat and you went to searching more of the rubble, you were able to locate clothes and shoes as well as undergarments but nothing to really hold it in. Darn, you had a suitcase you knew that but you had no idea if it had survived the quake.

“Human! You can use this!” Your eyes widened as Sans had found the very suitcase you were thinking of, you beamed at him as he brought it over and you mouthed a thank you to him and began stuffing your belongings in the case.

“O-okay…I think I got the main necessities…let’s go back.” Sans gave you a content smile and grabbed your hand pulling you from the ground, you were appalled by his strength and squeaked when he straight up picked you up bridal style, forcing you to cradle the suitcase on your midsection.

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xS6D6jhvak)

“S-Sans?!” He let out a laugh as he began bounding back to his brother.

“THE MAGNIFICIENT SANS SHALL TAKE CARE OF THIS HUMAN!” A strong flush took over your features and you gave an owlish blink at his outburst, you didn’t know how to properly react to his actions though they weren’t entirely unwelcome.

When you guys made it back to Papyrus he was giving you an odd look, though you knew it was giving you a feeling of uncertainty and nervousness, like it was disapproving. The look quickly vanished and he gave a smile, you couldn’t brush off the thought that it was fake though.

He quickly grabbed Sans and you all teleported back to their house with a blink and you let out a sigh as you could finally relax for a bit.

  
“WELCOME HOME HUMAN!”

                                                                                                     

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! cryosintiger.tumblr.com
> 
> Also Join my Discord Server if you want to talk to me, I'm usually ALWAYS on here! https://discord.gg/cH5vc2H


End file.
